


The Garden

by 1nkwell



Series: kingdings week 2021 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dads in Love, Fluff, M/M, a lil drabble, gay people, kingdings, kingdings week 2021, this made me so soft please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29964231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1nkwell/pseuds/1nkwell
Summary: the prompt for today was garden so yeah i whipped up this between classes!! i hope you all like it :2
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/W. D. Gaster
Series: kingdings week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203878
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Garden

**Author's Note:**

> gay people are so so real

The second Gaster stepped out of the elevator, sunlight from the window danced across his form, bringing a feeling of relaxation he hadn't felt in quite a bit of time. Bright yellow buttercups swayed gently in a light breeze that sent Gaster’s coat twirling behind his feet. He knelt down, cupping one of the flowers between his hands, then closed his eyes and inhaled the scent. Home. 

Gaster shot up in surprise when he heard Asgore’s soft voice from behind him, quickly dusting himself off. “Ah, Gaster, I didn’t realize you were here already! I have a cup of tea ready if you would like it…” The King put a steady paw on Gaster, a large grin on his face. Gaster felt his body untense, giving Asgore a soft smile. “I would greatly appreciate it, Your Majesty.” Asgore laughed, waving a paw in front of himself. “There’s no need for such formalities, old friend. You know this is your home, too.” 

Asgore guided Gaster to the kitchen, handing him an adorable little tea cup, obviously painted by one of his children. The king then poured one for himself, and held out his paw for Gaster to grab. Albeit hesitantly, Gaster grabbed his hand and together they walked back to the throne room, pulling two chairs through the grass and sitting down. 

The afternoon was spent sipping buttercup tea and making flower crowns between quiet conversations and wiped away tears. As the sun began to set, Asgore stood up and beckoned the other, his other, handing him a watering can and grabbing one for himself. They slowly watered every flower, every plant, taking care of the garden. Eventually, when the moon peeked through the clouds, Gaster turned to Asgore, to thank him, maybe to say goodbye, but Asgore was handing him a potted flower, brimming with happiness.

“For your laboratory, Doctor. So you don’t get too lonely.” Gaster gently pulled the plant into his arms, then hugged Asgore. “Thank you, Asgore. I’ll see you soon, alright? Take care.” 

As the elevator descended back into the lab, he squeezed the golden flower closer to his chest, and smiled. 

Today was a good day.


End file.
